Amnesia: Lolita London
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Lolita London is a 15 year old girl who wants to become a full fledged artist. She is anemic compared to the rest of her family. Lolita is ripped from her loving family. What does the kidnapper have in store for Lolita? What will happen when she is reunited with her brother when she thought he was dead?
1. Lolita London Profile

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **August 18

**Sign:** Leo

**Sun Sign: **Taurus

**Moon Sign:** Libra

**Siblings:** Count

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Grey

**Appearance:** See picture above. Mainly wears the school uniform for Saotome Gakuen.

**Personality:** Lolita is a very soft-spoken person. She won't really talk to anyone that comes up to her. She loves flowers especially the ones that her brother grows in a garden that he kept hidden.

**History:** Lolita was always a very sick as a child. She is pretty anemic compared to the rest of her family. No one in her family is a known anemic. It's rare that she is seen out of the hospital. When she is she has to take her medicine every two hours. Lolita looks up to her brother. She was taken by someone while staying at the hospital when she was very young.

**Interests:** Lolita's interests include her brother, light blue flowers, Alexander, cello, music, reading, singing, and drawing.


	2. Anemia

Lolita is 6 years old this chapter and her brother is 11.

I was sitting on my bed in the hospital. I was always sick so I had to stay in the hospital. I was anemic. No one else in my was a known anemic. I was the only one. Why was I the only one when no one else in my family is anemic? No doctors could give me, or my family any closure about why I was the only one.

I stared out the window of my room. I was waiting for my big brother to come and visit me. He always had. He really cared for me. He couldn't see me hurt. Ever. I was Camus' baby sister.

"Lolita-chan," a soft, quiet voice asked entering the room.

I turned and smiled. "Big brother," I whispered. "You came. I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming at all."

Big brother walked over to me with something in his arms. "There's no need to worry sis. If you worry your health will decline some more. I brought you something. "

I looked at the bundle in confusion. "What is it big brother?"

Big brother sat down on the bed and showed me. A little head showed itself.

I giggled. "Puppy," I whispered. "You're so cute. My brother picked you out didn't he? Did my brother know that you'd make me happy? Thank you big brother." I smiled big at him. "Does the puppy have a name?" I asked.

My brother shook his head. He smiled at me. "I'm glad I get to see you smile sis. I was hoping you would name him Lolita."

I blushed. 'What should I name him?' "Alexander?" I asked shyly. "I think it fits."

Alexander crawled out of my brother's arms and into my mine. He licked my face making me giggle even more. "You're tickling me Alexander. Please stop. That tickles." Alexander kept licking my face.

My brother giggled along side me. "Alexander must really like you. I'm glad that Alexander makes my precious sister smile. I'm hapy that I can hear that laugh of yours. It brightens my day whenever I see your smile and be able to hear your laugh."

"Thank you big brother," I whispered meekly. I held Alexander in my arms.

My brother and sat there in silence for a while enjoying each other's company.

"Sir I'm sorry but visiting hours have been over for a while now," a nurse said interrupting us. "You can come back tomorrow."

My brother nodded. "May I bring Alexander back here with me when I come tomorrow?" Big brother asked taking Alexander back in his arms.

The nurse giggled. "I don't see a problem with it. It looks like the puppy makes her smile."

My brother smiled at me. "Get some rest sis. I'll be back tomorrow. Say good-bye Alexander," my brother told the puppy.

Alexander batted a little paw in my direction making me giggle. "Bye bye Alexander. Take good care of my brother for me. Bye big brother. Be safe. I love you big brother," I whispered.

"Bye baby sister. I love you to. I'll see you tomorrow."

My big brother waved good-bye as he left with Alexander.

Alexander whined as if he didn't want to leave me. I giggled.

"Get some rest Miss Lolita," the nurse said tucking me in. "You don't want to worry your brother now do you? He's genuinely worried about you. Don't make him worry anymore about you."

I nodded. "Okay. Do you know when I can go back home? It's been so long since I've been in my own bed. I miss playing with my big brother. I miss mommy and daddy. I miss my friends. When can I go back home?" I started to cry. I started coughing pretty badly. I coughed up some blood as well.

"Don't cry Miss Lolita. I'm sure that you'll be able to go home soon," the nurse comforted me. "Please stop crying. If you don't you'll cough up blood. Calm down please. I don't want your brother to come tomorrow and not be able to talk to you because of you having a coughing fit."

I nodded. "Okay." I closed my eyes.

The nurse handed me my teddy bear before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Taken

A loud crash came from outside my hospital room.

I sat up quickly. I looked towards the door and noticed a figure standing there eyeing me. "What do you want?" I asked meekly.

The man just smiled at me. "You poor thing. Being cooped up here without a chance of leaving this pathetic place. You have no hope of leaving here Lolita London," the man said. "Not without my help you wouldn't have a chance of leaving this place." He walked towards me.

The one thing that caught my interest was the color of his eyes. "Who are you? What do you want with a sick girl like me?" I asked him again.

He smiled menacingly at me. "There's no need to worry my sweet, little angel. I'm Rido Kuran."

_Rido Kuran? I never heard of him or the Kuran family,_ I thought to myself. I gulped.

"Get away from her, you monster," someone yelled.

I recognized that voice. "Mom," I muttered. "What's going on? Who is he? What does he want from me?"

"Leave my daughter alone. It's me you want Rido," my mother said. "Spare her. Lolita has no need for that life of yours."

Rido glanced at my mother. "Long time no see. After you left me I thought I would never get to see our beautiful daughter's face."

_Daughter? What does he mean daughter? I'm sure that I'm not even related to him,_ I thought to myself. "Mom what does he mean by daughter? Is he telling the truth? What about big brother?"

"Spare her the life you have. Take me instead. Let Lolita believe she's apart of this country, this world. Let her and her broher live happily together."

Rido smiled at her. "Looks like I have someone to use against her when the time comes for it. She's coming with me whether you want her to or not." After he spoke my mother collapsed to the ground. Rido picked me up in his arms. "I have you now angel."

I saw fangs appear. "Don't please," I begged. I was shaking in fear. "What are you?"

He sank his fangs into my neck.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_ I thought. My eyes went wide with shock. 'He's my father.' "Dad stop please," I begged. "You're hurting me." I started to cry.

My father let up. He smiled at me. "Welcome back princess."

I smiled slightly. "Daddy," I whispered. "Am I going to see Kaname-nii again?"

My father nodded. "Very soon angel."

I giggled. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**Lolita is just Kaname's cousin. Although she did look up to him a older brother. Lolita is still Camus' baby sister. Still a hundred percent biological siblings.**


	4. Brother Heartbroken Brother's POV

I saw my mom lying on the floor of my sister's room covered on blood. I ran towards my sister's room in fear.

Alexander wriggled in my arms and ran towards my sister's bed. Alexander whined looking at her empty bed.

"Mom," I said shaking my mom. She made no other movement besides my shaking. "No. This can't be happening. My mom's dead and my baby sister disappeared. What am I going to do? Will I ever see her again? Who took her? Who hates me that much to take someone who's so precious to me? My own sister. Why would someone want to take my baby sister away from me? I miss her so much." I cried my eyes out at the idea that I would never see her again.

"Kid what's wrong?" Someone asked me.

I looked up to see someone, a woman, looking down at me caringly. Alexander was asleep at my side. I shook my head. "My baby sister was kidnapped and my mom's dead. I have no one left but Alexander." I started to cry again. "What do I have to live for? I want my sister back. What am I going to do? I was told to protect her at all costs. Now what am I suppose to do?" I sobbed.

Arms wrapped around me. "I'll take care of you. I'll help you find your sister, Camus," the woman whispered.

I looked up at her again. "Thank you," I whispered.

**The woman that I make a reference to is the Silk Queen. Uta no Prince-sama (the show, not sure about the game) hasn't really specified how Camus became a Count for the Queen. So I kind of played with the idea on how he could have met her. This is still a fanfiction, but I wanted to play with an idea on how Camus met her and became a Count.**


	5. Cross Academy

**Jumps to when Lolita is 16 (yes I did change her age). Her name did change when Rido took her from the hospital. He changed it to Katsumi. Haruka and Juuri both asked Kaien to look after Katsumi (Lolita) and Yuuki when the time called for it.**

**(3rd Person POV)**

"All of you back to your dorms. It's past the Day Class curfew," Katsumi yelled at the Day Class girls. It was the same thing every day it was annoying.

"You heard her," Yuuki told the girls. "Get back to your dorms."

Yuuki and Katsumi pushed the girls back as best they could. It wasn't easy since their other team member, Zero Kiryuu, was gone half the time, or late depending on what mood he was in. He was pretty much in a bad mood all the freaking time.

"It's no fair," a Day Class girl said.

"You two just want the Night Class guys all to yourself," another commented. "Just because you're Headmaster Cross' kids doesn't give you the right Disciplinary Committee."

The door creaked open and all the Night Class students came into view. Yuuki and Katsumi looked back and freaked a little knowing that we didn't get the Day Class girls out of the way in time.

When we looked back all the girls were actually behaving themselves.

"Here you go," Yuuki and Katsumi said in unison moving to the side allowing the Night Class to pass.

All the girls ooed and awed as the Night Class approached them.

"Good morning ladies," Hanabusa Aidou said loudly. "I could hear you all the way from the dorms. You're all quite energetic and cute today."

"Idol... I mean Aidou-sempai," a Day Class girl said in awe.

"Hi~"

"Hanabusa," his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, warned.

"It's okay, Akatsuki, you're cool too."

"Wild-sempai!" A Day Class girl exclaimed.

"Kain-sempai!" Another Day Class girl exclaimed.

Kain and Aidou looked in their direction.

"Bang," Aidou exclaimed pointing his hand in her direction like it was a gun.

The girl fainted in ecstasy.

A Day Class girl whined.

"No fair. Shoot me too," another girl whined.

Most of the Day Class girls rushed over to him knocking Katsumi and Yuuki down as they rushed towards Aidou.

"Bang! Bang! Yes! Bang, bang, bang!"

Katsumi and Yuuki got onto their knees after being trampled by the Day Class.

Katsumi noticed Kaname going towards Yuuki to make sure that she was probably okay.

"Katsumi-chan," a gentle voice asked.

Katsumi looked up to see Takuma Ichijou holding out his hand for her. She took it without a second thought.

"Thank you Takuma," Katsumi said as he helped her up into a standing position.

Takuma smiled at her. "Be careful from now on Katsumi-chan," he told her as he waved good-bye.

"As usual Zero didn't show up," Katsumi muttered annoyed as she and Yuuki walked down to the Headmaster's office. "Leaving us to deal with the Day Class by ourselves. That jerk."

"Calm down Katsumi," Yuuki told her. "I'm sure he had a good reason why he wasn't there helping us."

Katsumi and Yuuki entered Headmaster Cross' office to find Zero already there waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Katsumi asked as they entered.

He nodded.

**(1st Person POV)**

"Katsumi," the headmaster said. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked.

"There's some vampire activity near another academy not that far from here," the Headmaster told me. "I want you to go there and check it out."

I looked at him somewhat confused. "Isn't this the type of job for a Vampire Hunter instead of someone like me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm happy to go. But why me? Is there any particular reason why you're sending me instead?"

"There was a request that specified who the headmaster wanted to come and look after the students there."

_Why do I get the feeling that there's another reason why he's sending me there?_ I questioned. "I understand headmaster. Did the headmaster say when they wanted me there?" I asked curiously.

"As soon as possible."


	6. New Place New People

**Katsumi is already at, well in front of, Saotome Academy. She finally runs into her big brother. Katsumi doesn't really have a clue who Camus is until later on in the story. She does have a bit of amnesia, which begins to dissipate after she sees him, and Ai mentions something about it.**

_Is this the place?_ I asked myself. _Kaien really wasn't that specific with the details. There's something he's not telling. I have a feeling that someone else asked him to send me here._

I looked up at a pretty unique building. I noticed a few other buildings in the background. They looked like housing arrangements of sorts.

The school Kaien had sent me was well known for sending singers and composers into the known world around us.

_Saotome Academy, huh?_ Somehow this place felt very nostalgic. Like I had been here before with someone very important to me.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice asked coming up behind me.

I turned to see a girl around, maybe older, my age with pale pink hair. "Yes? What is it?" I asked her.

"You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm not actually. The headmaster of Cross Academy sent me. I'm his adopted daughter, Katsumi Cross." I bowed a little.

"I'm Haruka Nanami. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Nanami showed me around campus after our little run in with each other at the front gate of the school.

"Nanami," a voice called out not too far off in the distance.

Nanami and I turned towards the sound of the were a group of boys coming towards us. If I did the head count correctly there exactly eleven guys coming towards us.

Once they got to us everyone looked at me like I was some sort of outsider. They looked at me the way someone looks at someone who doesn't quite belong and is out of place.

The one with silver hair and heterochromatic eyes asked me coldly, "Who are you?"

"You're the exchange student from Cross Academy aren't you?" The cyan blue haired boy asked.

I nodded. "I'm Katsumi Cross," I answered him. "And all of you are?" I asked in return.

"Eh? Exchange student?" Nanami asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't really call it an exchange student program. I have feeling that something else is actually going on, and that, I think, is the reason why I'm here now," I explained.

"Saotome told us that some big festival was happening soon where different schools come together and that Saotome Academy was going to be the host of it," the brown haired person said. "I'm Reiji Kotobuki."

One of the blonds was looking at me a little weird. "You're so cute," he said after a while. "I'm Natsuki Shinomiya," he introduced. "And this is my friend Syo Kurusu," Natsuki said grabbing the short blond with the hat.

"Thank you," I answered questionably. "Syo, you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," he answered pushing Natsuki away.

"Can I call you Kat-chan?" He asked me.

"Go right ahead," I answered. I saw a look on one of the guy's face. He seemed down, but I wasn't about to bring it up or anything. I wasn't that kind of person. 'Why does he look so familiar?'

"A blooming flower ," a strawberry haired person said. He somewhat reminded me Akatsuki Kain. With the hair color, somewhat, and being calm in awkward situations. "I'm Ren Jinguji."

"Blooming flower? Reallly? That's what you're going with?" I aksed him. "And here I thought Hanabusa Aidou was the only womanizer. I didn't mean to sound cross with that comment."

Ren smiled at me.

"Cross-san," Nanami said.

"What?" I asked in return. "I know he's still going to call me blooming flower even if I ask him not. I guess it just got to me is all. Nanami who are the other two that don't really know what to say?" I noticed their looks. "I read people very well."

"You're well acquainted with them aren't you Miss Cross?" A voice asked coming out of nowhere.

"All but three," I answered sheepishly. "Headmaster?" I asked cautiously.

He just stood there smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The cyan haired boy was giving me another look. It felt like he was studying me for one reason or another.

"What's with the look?" I asked him irritated.

"My data says that you're Camus' little sister," he pointed out bluntly.

I eyed the blond. "Hate to contradict you, but I'm pretty sure I'm not related to him," I retorted.

"Ai-Ai that's not nice to say to someone you just met," Reiji told him.

_So the cyan haired boy is Ai. So who's the silver haired guy? He doesn't seem that interested in the new girl,_ I thought.

"Camus' sister, huh?" The headmaster said. "There is a resemblence. Camus she's your responsibility. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," he told him. "Don't fall asleep in class Miss Cross," the headmaster warned me.

"Hey," I said. "I had to stay up all night. So the only place I could sleep was in class. I was, still am, a part of the Disciplinary Committee. I had to make sure that both Night and Day Classes were getting along and not to harm the other."

I felt a hand come down on my head. I looked up to see Camus giving me a waring look. The one that said 'Better-Stop-Now-Before-Something-Else-Happens' kind of look.

I nodded.


	7. Level E

It's been a few days since my arrival here at Saotome Academy, and me being assigned to Camus. Well, being assigned to Camus wasn't all that bad, besides him being somewhat strict towards me. He was more strict to the idol he was training.

Other schools were showing up for the festival Reiji told me about. Various schools from all over the country. Some I recognized others not so much.

**3rd person point of view**

Katsumi and everyone else was in the courtyard waiting for the introduction of the festival.

Katsumi noticed that the Day Class had arrived from Cross Academy. Minus Zero and Yuuki that is. Kaien Cross probably told them to take it easy for now, and to get some rest.

Katsumi's senses flared. Katsumi rushed out of the courtyard in search for the intruder.

Katsumi saw a girl running in her direction with a creature following her.

She rushed in her direction. Katsumi pulled on her gaurdian armband.

"Get behind me," Katsumi ordered the girl.

"You can't be serious about fighting that thing," she said as she stumbled away from the scene.

Katsumi glared at the monster.

"Comrade?" It asked her creepily.

Katsumi's scythe came into view. "Yeah right," Katsumi retorted. She held the scythe above her head before she attacked the Level E turning the pitiful thing to dust.

"You're not a regular exchange student are you?" A voice asked coming up behind Katsumi.

She turned to face the silver haired person standing a few feet behind her. "What's it to you?" She asked in return. "Who are you anyway? You didn't seem that interested when you first met me so why bother talking to me now." The scythe that Katsumi had in her hand shrank back into something more hideable.

He scoffed at her. He glared at Katsumi.

"Katsumi he's not bothereing you, is he?" A recognizeable calming voice asked.

Katsumi shook her head as she looked towards Kaname. "He and Zero kind of act the same way. I'm use to it."

"Katsumi-chan," another voice rang.

Katsumi sighed. The voice was all too familiar to her. "Yes headmaster?" Katsumi asked moving out of the way allowing her adoptive father to trip and fall.

"Call me father," he asked her crying a little.

**Couldn't really think of how to go on from the last sentence. So what I also wanted to get across was that Kaien, and Kaname, convince Ranmaru to help Katsumi protect the Night Class as they headed toward the classrooms (might mention how in a later chapter). Katsumi still doesn't know Ranmaru's name. Please let me know what you think of the 3rd person point of view. I am planning on writing everything that has a 3rd person point of view into 1st person point of view.**


	8. Night Class Arrives

**I'm going to be using Day Class as a general statement to represent everyone that doesn't have classes at night. So Day Class will be used for all the girls that are obsessing over the Night Class.**

**And yes Katsumi does know Ranmaru's name. It took a while to get it out of him, but he finally caved. Not sure how but he did (it was most likely Kaien that got it out of him).**

Katsumi pushed past the Day Class and into the front of the crowd.

"All right," Katsumi said once she was in front of the crowd. "All of you back to your dorms. It's past curfew for all Day Class students." 'I can't believe I have to put up with this again, but it's to be expected.'

Katsumi tried to push the Day Class girls back, but to no avail. In the distance she noticed the group of guys she met when she first got here.

"It's not fair Cross-san," a girl commented.

"Just because you're Headmaster Cross' daughter doesn't mean you can have all of the Night Class to yourself," another commented.

Katsumi sighed.

The doors slowly creaked open making Katsumi look back. "Here you go," Katsumi said allowing the Night Class pass.

Not to Katsumi's surprise when she looked back to the crowd, every single girl was behaving herself.

Every single girl ooed and awed at the Night Class.

"Good morning ladies," Hanabusa said very loudly as ever. "I could hear you all the way from the dorms. You'reall quite energetic and cute today."

"Idol... I mean Aidou-senpai," a girl said.

"Hi~"

"Hanabusa," Kain warned.

"It's all right, Akatsuki, you're cool too."

"Wild-senpai!" A Day Class exclaimed.

"Kain-senpai!" Another girl exclaimed.

Kain and Aidou looked in their direction.

"BANG!" Aidou exlaimed pointing his hand in their direction like a gun.

Kain sighed.

The girl fainted in ecstasy.

A Day Class girl whined.

"No fair, shoot me too," another girl whined.

Most of the Day Class girls rushed over to Aidou knocking Katsumi down onto the ground.

"Bang! Bang! Yes. Bang, bang, bang!"

Katsumi got onto her knees and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Katsumi-chan," a calm, gentle voice asked.

Katsumi looked up to see a smiling Takuma offering his hand to her.

Katsumi took his hand. "Thank you Takuma," Katsumi whispered as she was helped into a standing position.

Takuma smiled bigger. "Stay safe Katsumi-chan," he answered.

Katsumi smiled and nodded. "I will be."

Katsumi watched as the Night Class headed towards the classrooms.

**Yes, this chapter is like an earlier chapter. It kind of had to be to be able to move the story forward.**


	9. Relationship Unravils

I noticed that the guys made their way towards me. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Blooming Flower?" Ren asked.

"Nothing really," I answered him. "Shouldn't you guys be in your rooms as well? No one should be out here besides the Night Class, and the Disciplinary Committee."

"Ne, Kat-chan where's Ranmaru?" Reiji asked.

"The last I saw of him was shortly before the whole mess with the Day Class girls. Headmaster Cross had gotten to him and probably conviced him to help me control every fangirl obsessing over the Night Class. Back to my original question shouldn't you guys be in your dorms?"

"Can't they ask you the same thing, Miss Cross?" A voice asked coming out of nowhere.

The headmaster from Saotome came into view.

"I don't really care how you run things here, but when it involves the Night Class it's my job to make sure everything goes smoothly. That no Day Class members are disobeying the rules. I have to get them to their dorms before the Night Class have to go to class, that the Night Class obeys the rules when in class, and that the Day Class are in their dorms and not trying to sneak pictures of the Night Class." 'Not that it always goes smoothly.'

"Katsumi," Camus warned.

"Right," I answered a little sarcastically. "Anyway I should get to work, and you guys need to go to your dorms. You don't understand what happens in the night when you're home safe and sound. Truth is reality isn't what you think it is." I waved good-bye as I left.

"She has your attitude Myu-chan," Reiji said after a moment of silence.

"It's hard to see past the resemblance between the two of you," Ai added.


	10. Who can I trust?

"So far pretty peaceful," I muttered. I hadn't run into Ranmaru yet. It was quite possible that Kaien was still debriefing him, or the headmaster, president, or whatever caught him and asked him what was going on.

"Can you see anyone from the Night Class? Or the Disciplinary Committee member?" I heard a girl whisper.

"Can't see either," another girl whispered.

I sighed. I jumped over the balcony, and in front of the two girls. "What are your names, school, and class?" I ordered the girls.

The girls eyes gleamed with joy.

My senses tingled. My weapon came into view and I swung around, but my weapon was caught by none other than Hanabusa Aidou. Behind him was his cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

"It's the Night Class," one of the girls said in awe.

"Aidou-senpai. Kain-senpai," the other girl said, also in awe of being within a few feet of two Night Class members.

"Let go," I ordered Aidou.

Aidou started walking towards me. "What's wrong, Katsumi? Scared?" Aidou bared his fangs at me. "We smelled fresh blood, and decided to see who was bleeding. Afraid to get bitten Katsumi?"

"A vampire?" The girls panicked and fainted.

_When did I cut myself?_ I thought. "Back off Aidou. It's against school rules to drink blood on campus. Whether it's here or at Cross Academy."

A hand came down on my shoulder pulling me back, while another pushed Aidou away from me.

I looked up to see Ranmaru. "Ranmaru," I whispered.

"Aidou," a voice said coming into view. "You're not troubling her, are you?"

Everyone turned to see Kaname Kuran coming towards us.

"K-Kaname," I stuttered.

"Keep an eye on him," Ranmaru butted in. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Ranmaru," I warned as I turned to face him. "You can't say that to a Pureblood." I turned back to face Kaname. "I'm sorry about that Kaname. He's, uh, new at being a Disciplinary Committee member."

Kaname smiled at me. "Make sure he understands what it means Katsumi," Kaname responded. "Put a band-aid on that wound, Katsumi."

I nodded. "I will Kaname-sama."

Ranmaru and I watched as the three Night Class members left. The two girls that fainted were taken to the infirmary to get checked out.

"Thanks for coming in time, Ranmaru," I said after a moment of silence. "I don't know what he would have done if you or Kaname didn't come to help."

"Don't expect me to friendly with you," Ranmaru retorted. "I'm just doing what was asked. After all this is over don't expect me to weep when you leave. It won't happen."

"Right. A tough guy like you crying. That'd be the day," I agreed. "But you don't have to say so coldly. It's nice here and all, but it's not home."

"Vampires aren't people you should be friendly with Katsumi."

"Unh," I muttered. _I can't tell him that a vampire kidnapped me can I? I started remembering things from my past when they came towards me after the Night Class made their way towards the classrooms. Who am I really?_


	11. Rough Time

Ranmaru and I finished our rounds around the huge campus. No other incidents happened while we made our trips.

I stepped out of the shower and put on some sweats and a tank top. I started drying my hair when Ranmaru walked in.

I looked at him before speaking, "It's not nice to enter without knocking first."

Ranmaru scoffed at me. "Like I'd take recommendations from a girl close to vampires."

I glared at him. "This coming from the guy who doesn't quite trust anyone but himself." I turned away from him. "There's a reason why I trust Kaname and Takuma. Well, Kaname more so than anyone else in the Night Class, Ranmaru. You should learn to trust someone besides yourself." After that I stormed out of the room.

Katsumi's POV

I leaned against the wall and slid down. I sat there in shock at what I just said to him. I brought my knees to my chest and curled into a ball.

_Why did I say that to him? I'm not usually like that. Why did I act like that?_ Tears welled up in my eyes. _Why did I have to be cruel to him? What does he think of me now?_

I sat there, curled in a ball, crying like a child that got its toy taken away. _Why was I so cruel?_

I cried myself to sleep.

Ranmaru's POV

I stared after her. I stared at her in confusion.

_Is she always like that? She has trust issues. If the only people she truly trusts are vampires, how can she trust anyone else? And she's telling me that I need to trust others when she only trusts bloodsuckers like them._

I leaned against the counter lost in thought. Lost in thought over a girl like her. She seemed nice when I first saw her. What changed? Why did she get so defensive about them? What did she mean by her only trusting that man?

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Katsumi had fallen asleep just outside.

She mumbled in her sleep. "I'm sorry" was barely audible but audible enough for me to hear.

I felt a smile creep onto my face. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed and put her down gently.


End file.
